


Panacea

by thinlizzy2



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Spanking, background Jack/Ianto - Freeform, trapped in a blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: Ianto and Owen are exploring an abandoned alien den when Ianto is exposed to a dangerous aphrodisiac. With a blizzard raging outside, Owen has no chance to get his teammate back to Cardiff and Jack for treatment and takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Owen Harper/Ianto Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Panacea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



Owen knew what it was, even before he touched Ianto. Nothing shimmered quite like that fucking dust the Sphalini shed everywhere during their torpor season; at least that settled the question of exactly what kind of aliens had built this den. That dust was currently caking Ianto's hair and face; he must have got one hell of a dose. Adding to that the glazed look in his teammate's eyes and the way Ianto was suddenly flushed and shaking, Owen was pretty sure he knew exactly what the problem was. 

Still, Owen examined him because he was the team doctor and that was his job. Also, if it got back to his boss that Owen had tried to bang the sex dust out of his boyfriend without even verifying that was the problem... actually, it could possibly be fine. Owen didn't quite get the rules governing Ianto and Jack's relationship; it wasn't impossible that Jack would have no problems with Owen jumping the gun on this thing. But regardless, it was best to be cautious.

Ianto moaned the second Owen touched him, leaning involuntarily into the contact. His skin was already alarmingly hot, despite the freezing winds and blowing snow outside. His pulse was racing at a worrying speed. Owen tried to keep his voice low and even. "Okay, I think I know what this is. Do you?"

Ianto nodded jerkily. Of course he did, Owen thought. If anyone in Torchwood made it their business to simply _know things_ , it was Ianto.

"Can you call Jack?" Ianto's voice was strained.

"He's not going to be able to get here in time", Owen pointed out. The Sphalini nested in extremely isolated areas, which was why they were stuck on this bloody mountain in sodding North Wales. Even if Jack wanted to try to get there in a helicopter or something, a massive storm was blowing up. So unless Ianto's lover was somehow going to be able to teleport his dick in to save the day, this was going to fall on Owen and it was going to be a lot easier for both of them if Ianto accepted that now.

Ianto persisted anyway. "Call him."

So Owen dialled. It was only due to Torchwood's alien tech that he was able to get through at all, and Jack still sounded very faint and crackly when he picked up. Owen silently passed the phone to Ianto and then moved across the room to give them whatever privacy was possible. He tried to ignore Ianto's quiet murmurs into the phone by mentally calculating how much time they had before his teammate's condition became critical.

He had no idea what he'd say to Jack in this situation anyway. _So I'm thinking I'm gonna shag your man to keep his heart from exploding courtesy of some freaky alien sex pollen. Is that all right? Also, I'm going to take a personal day on the 8th; hope that's cool?_

Fuck, his job was weird.

"He wants to talk to you." Ianto was holding out the phone.

"Can you fix this?" To a stranger's ears, Jack Harkness's voice would have sounded deceptively casual. But Owen knew him well enough to hear the hidden fear there. Jack understood exactly what was going on and he was scared as hell. "Can you do what he needs you to do?"

"Ready, willing and able", Owen assured him. He wondered if that made him sound too eager. He honestly _wasn't_. Ianto was definitely attractive, but Owen generally preferred having a woman between them when playing with other men. And it wasn't like he and Gwen hadn't made their whole workplace just a little bit more uncomfortable fairly recently due to some unfortunate commingling of bits. The last thing he needed was a complication involving Jack's favourite coffee boy. Still, he'd do what the situation required.

"Good. Do it then." And since there was nothing he could think to say that would make the situation any less awkward, Owen simply grunted his agreement and rang off.

"You got some on your face." Ianto was staring at him with naked hunger. "It must have been on the phone."

Owen rubbed two fingers against his cheek. They came away stained with the fine golden powder. He could feel his heart rate picking up, though some of that could have been due to the power of suggestion. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to be all up on you in a couple of minutes anyway; I'm going to get dosed. I'll work it off at the same time I'm sorting you out."

Ianto bit the inside of his cheek, a nervous tell that Owen had learned to recognise in his usually calm demeanor. "Thank you for doing this."

Owen's body was definitely reacting even to the small amount of pollen to which he'd been exposed. There was nothing sexy about this situation, but he was still getting hard. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Ianto was feeling. If they were going to waste time on pleases and thank yous until Ianto lost control, things were going to be dangerous for both of them. 

"It's fine", Owen said firmly. "Listen, I'll be honest. I haven't exactly been looking for an excuse to rip your clothes off, and I'm willing to bet that's mutual. Still, there's no reason this has to be shitty. Come here." 

He pulled Ianto close and kissed him, and yeah. Yeah, he was definitely feeling the effects. Ianto's body was like a furnace against him and, even though he could feel his own temperature rising, he still craved the heat. He could feel Ianto's erection against his own; the other man was as hard as a pipe. The friction felt incredible and he couldn't help chasing more of it by grabbing Ianto's arse and grinding into him. Ianto let out a shuddering groan and he rocked his hips helplessly against Owen's body. "Owen, _please_."

"Yes." Owen was surprised by the breathlessness in his own voice. He kissed Ianto again. "It's okay; I'm going to take care of you." He undid Ianto's trousers; the fucking belt he always wore with his suits making his clothes a pain in the arse to get into. Ianto wailed and thrust forward when Owen finally got a hand on his cock. The doctor kept his grip firm, trying to reassure Ianto by touch that everything was going to get sorted out soon. "There." The feel of Ianto's dick in his hand was making his mouth water. "Isn't that good?"

But Ianto shook his head. "Not enough", he groaned. "I need you _in_ me."

Well that resolved one question Owen had sometimes had about Jack and Ianto's relationship, and it was a relief under the circumstances. Owen may have been in serious danger of losing himself in the pollen but Ianto's control was in shreds. If he'd wanted to top then Owen was pretty sure he'd have been limping for weeks. He didn't have much time to reflect on his luck though, as Ianto's words seemed to set his blood on fire. Fuck, they were going to have to do this _fast_.

Which was made unnecessarily complicated by Ianto's stupid wardrobe choices again. Owen's fingers were shaking on Ianto's shirt buttons; he wasn't sure how much longer he'd have before his brain started doing the same. He growled in frustration. "Why the fuck do you wear this crap? On top of a sodding _mountain_?" He gave up and just ripped the shirt clean off him, all that fine cotton shredding like wet tissue under his desperate hands.

This was going to leave marks, he realised. They were going to be bruised for days.

He couldn't worry about that at the moment though. The powder from Ianto's skin was all over him now. He could taste it on his own tongue and feel it seeping into his pores. The sight of Ianto's naked chest strained the last threads of his own self-control. He pulled out his cock and pushed Ianto onto his knees, feeling ridiculously grateful that he went there willingly. "Suck on it." He wanted to speak calmly, in a strict 'doctor's orders' kind of tone, but he could hear the desperate edge in his voice even over the rush of blood in his ears. "Get it as wet as you can."

Fuck, Ianto's mouth was _perfect_. Hot and wet and unbelievably skilled. He swallowed expertly around Owen, a low sigh of longing making his throat vibrate in an absolutely glorious way. Owen's body took over completely. He grabbed fistfuls of Ianto's hair and fucked his face mercilessly. Ianto took it all like it was everything he'd ever craved.

 _Is this why Jack's always grinning like an idiot?_ The single insane thought somehow managed to form in Owen's lust-addled brain. _Because he gets this whenever he wants it?_

The thought of Jack luckily pulled him back from the brink. He wanted nothing more than to come down Ianto's throat, to watch him swallow everything Owen had to give him and to taste himself on Ianto tongue afterwards. But that wouldn't solve his teammate's dilemma at all. 

Ianto needed to get fucked.

"Turn around." The words were like razor blades in his throat. "Trousers down"

Ianto whined as he complied, yanking his trousers and pants down his thighs and resting his weight on his knees and elbows. Owen knelt behind him, calling on every moment of medical training he'd ever had and every ounce of concern he had for his teammate to keep himself from just shoving his cock into Ianto with no care or preparation. He managed to will up enough self-control to slide a finger into Ianto first, and almost came just from the feeling of his body around that digit. Ianto was hot and tight, but there was a slickness there too. His hole gave way easily under Owen's finger, more like a pussy than any arse Owen had ever fucked before.

That would be the dust, Owen knew. It was altering Ianto's biochemistry, making his body lubricate itself. They were very short on time.

Maybe Ianto knew it too, or maybe he was just too far gone to care about foreplay. He keened desperately as he worked himself back on Owen's finger. "Just do it," he pleaded raggedly. "I can't... please, Owen, do it."

And there was no resisting that. Owen lined up his cock and snapped his hips forward, snarling like an animal as he entered Ianto. He drove himself forward, pushing against Ianto's tight muscles and beautiful heat until his cock was fully inside, his body resting against Ianto's arse and the sound of his own heartbeat echoing in his head. Then a red haze dropped over his eyes, and he was lost.

Owen thought that he had experienced pretty much every kind of sex there was, but this was something else entirely. He slammed into Ianto again and again, each slap of flesh making him just want more. That tight velvet passage was the best thing he'd ever fucked; it was the best thing in the entire world, and it still wasn't enough. He wanted to be buried in Ianto; he wanted to crawl inside his skin. Ianto was mewling underneath him, writhing and rocking, his hand shaking on own cock as he begged Owen for more.

He was fucking Ianto so hard that there was no way Ianto could have enjoyed it without the effects of the dust. If the alien aphrodisiac hadn't been loosening Ianto's muscles and slicking the way, there would have been potential for serious damage. But as it was, Ianto was loving this, giving howls of agonized fulfillment every time Owen slammed in and bucking back against him so hard that Owen had to slap his arse. "Hold _still_." It was incredibly difficult to form words. "You're going to knock me down."

Ianto gave a choking sob. "Do that again." His voice was so slurred.

Owen smacked his other cheek, and then alternated sides for for a bit. Watching Ianto's arse turn pink was fucking gorgeous and the other man clearly loved the spanking, hissing with pleasure at each strike. The tiny corner of his mind that was still able to think in words registered that Ianto might actually be quite fun in bed under normal circumstances. The rest of him just snarled in animal satisfaction, a lust-crazed primate brain thrilling at leaving marks on his mate.

He wasn't sure what instinct it was that made him force one hand away from Ianto's hip and close it around his cock, but it was obviously the right one. Ianto screamed with a pleasure that sounded like pain, and then he was tightening like a vise around Owen. His entire body trembled as he shot spurts of come over Owen's hand. Owen followed him helplessly, his orgasm making black stars explode behind his eyes. His balls pulsed as they emptied into Ianto's body and the whole world dissolved into pure sensation.

When he finally came to his senses, he was cold again. The blizzard was raging in full effect and the wind was creeping into even the sturdy Sphalini den. The cold must be a good sign, he realised. The effects of the pollen had worn off. Then he felt something warm settle over his shoulders, and he remembered that he wasn't alone there. He had to check on Ianto. 

Ianto wrapped his own suit jacket more tightly around Owen. "Is that better? You were shaking." He looked and sounded exhausted, but otherwise all right. His trousers were back on and what was left of his shirt was gathered around him. His colour looked normal and all traces of fever were gone. The force of Owen's relief was a shock. 

"Are you okay?" Owen asked him. The memories came rushing back. God, he'd been so _rough_ with him.

But Ianto just nodded. "Yeah. It's finished. Thank you, Owen. I'd have died without you."

Owen managed a casual shrug. "It's fine." A thought occurred to him. "I don't have anything. No diseases I mean, in case you were worried. You don't have to be."

Ianto nodded. "Same here." Which Owen already knew, of course. He was the man's doctor, after all.

A loaded silence settled in.

"I need to examine you", Owen realised. "Let me look."

Ianto shook his head. "I'm all right."

Owen gave him a stern look. "You might have tearing. I wasn't exactly gentle with you." Ianto flushed and Owen put a hand on his arm. "Look, I'm your physician. Even aside from what just happened, I've seen it all before. And if there's damage here, I'm responsible for it. You must be sore as hell. If you've got torn tissue you could develop complications and then I'll be treating that. Let more sort you out now."

When Ianto lowered his trousers Owen winced in sympathy. His nails had left red crescents on Ianto's hips and sides. He reached for his medical kit and carefully applied ointment. Thick clouds of purple bruises were already spreading across Ianto's back, but his actual anus seemed to be okay. It was puffy and red, but Owen couldn't find any lacerations. At least there was one benefit to how that dust affected human biology. He applied salve anyway, trying as much as possible not to cause pain as he slid his finger into the stretched hole.

"Four times a day, for at least a week." He handed Ianto the tube. "Get Jack to help you if you can't do it yourself. And wear sweats until the cuts on your hips heal. Soft cotton. None of this wool you keep insisting on."

"They're for Jack." Ianto spoke softly and Owen raised an eyebrow at the non-sequitur. Ianto gestured at what remained of his suit. "You asked me before why I wear the suits. Jack likes them. I lived in hoodies and jeans before I met him, but he likes the suits and I like to make him happy." He met Owen's eyes. "That's important to me."

"He'll cope with sweats while you're healing." Owen was going to stay firm on that. But he understood what Ianto was really saying, and he nodded softly. "I'm not going to make things weird for you and Jack, Ianto. I promise you that." It was true. He wasn't able to offer Ianto anything like what he had with Jack, and didn't especially want to try. The man was good-looking, clever and devoted, and Owen now knew from experience that he was a terrific lay. But that wasn't what they were supposed to be to each other. He watched the relief form in Ianto's eyes, and he knew that he knew that too.

"I'd appreciate that. I'll do the same. Keep things from getting awkward, I mean." To Owen's surprise, Ianto laughed softly. "No screaming your name during sex or anything."

"Fuck that." Owen laughed too. "Do it. Take a video."

Ianto chuckled again at the thought. "He'd probably like that."

"He's a lucky guy though." Owen meant it sincerely. He saw that Ianto was shivering and he immediately felt guilty. The poor guy didn't even have a whole shirt anymore. "You must be freezing." He offered the jacket back and instantly felt the cold again.

Ianto shook his head. "We'll share." 

It was a ridiculous idea. The jacket was nowhere near big enough for both of them. But he didn't have it in him to argue right now. So he spread the jacket out over both of them, as much as he was able, and the shared warmth made him think that maybe Ianto had been onto something with this idea after all. Then the two of them huddled close to wait out the storm together.


End file.
